


Companion

by Phoenix_Sparrow



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Sparrow/pseuds/Phoenix_Sparrow
Summary: After the rescue is over, John finds himself in conversation with Ned. There's just something about this man that John can't help but want to befriend him.Post "Growing Pains", series 3, so I'd recommend not reading if you haven't seen it.





	Companion

The rescue over, John settled back in his bunk. It wasn’t often he needed to leave Five to participate on a mission, but today was one of those exceptions.

He leaned against the wall behind him, closing his eyes briefly as he listened to the systems around him, enjoying the peace and quiet. He’d brought Eos up to speed to fill in the gaps she had in her memory due to the virus and now was taking the time to just sit and relax for at least a moment.

“ _John? There’s a call coming in for you,_ ” Eos informed him.

He sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at his AI friend. That moment hadn’t lasted long. “Urgent?”

“ _Not an emergency call, no,_ ” she explained. “ _It’s Ned Tedford again._ ”

John frowned slightly. He’d not long ago hung up with the man they’d so recently rescued. Surely he wasn’t in a bind again already. “Alright, Eos, patch him through.”

He watched as a projection lit up in front of him. “Hello again, Ned,” he said amiably. “There’s nothing wrong, is there?”

“ _Wrong? Oh, no. No, no. I just wanted to let you know the GDF are going to keep me on up here,_ ” he reported happily. “ _The boss seemed happy that I’d prevented that Havoc woman from stealing the serum. With Gladys’ help of course!_ ” He beamed, holding up his seedling. “ _They even let me have a rummage in the stores so I’ve been able to give Gladys a lovely new pot to call home._ ”

John smiled. There was something about Ned that he really liked. Quite possibly that there was something of himself he saw in the man in some ways. In his own earlier years, he had few friends. The other kids didn’t really know how to interact with him and neither did he with them. He’d always been very intelligent, but also lacked in the social skills his brothers all seemed to have in abundance. It was just as he’d once explained to Lady Penelope. He could interact with people all the time, it was his job, but he was used to doing it via technology. Actual face to face contact was something he’d always struggled with outside of his family, and he had the feeling that Ned had some of that same social awkwardness.

In their own dealings with the man, the others had reported that, despite having all the best intentions, he was difficult and slightly odd. Of course, John would never tell him that. His brothers were all pure professionals when on call but when listening to the contact amongst them, he could tell Ned was a frustration, to some more than others.

John, on the other hand, found the man interesting to talk to. When he wasn’t terrified of the situation he was in, he was calm and insightful. Once he got talking on a topic he was interested in, Ned proved to be incredibly smart. But the man wasn’t a soldier, nor was he particularly able to keep his head in a crisis very well. But John would never blame the man. Some people were braver than others, that’s just the way it is. That didn’t make him a bad person. In John’s opinion, his bravery shone in other ways, especially in sacrificing Gladys the way he had to prevent the theft. True, he knew Gladys wouldn’t be gone forever, but it’d take Ned plenty of hard work and care to bring her back to her former glory from the little seedling he now showed him so proudly.

“That’s wonderful, Ned,” John said earnestly. “It’s good to know Gladys is on the mend again and those seeds are certainly in good hands with you looking after them.”

No, John certainly didn’t mind chatting to Ned. He knew Eos would keep an electronic ear and eye on all the frequencies so nothing important was missed. With that in mind, he would continue his conversation, knowing that Ned benefited from the contact with someone and he, himself, enjoying listening to his excited dialogue. Everybody deserved friends and John was more than happy to be Ned’s, even if it meant receiving calls from him not long after finishing the last one.


End file.
